Volt's Life Story Discontinued
by SentinelKnife
Summary: A Jolteon named Volt was abandoned by his trainer and he must now survive in the wild. But he then meets a Sylveon who he soon falls in love with and they both met a group of eeveelutions that we're all abandoned. Follow the story and see the outcome of this Romance and Adventure story.


_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_Hi there EeveeInLove her, and this is my first time posting a story on fanfiction, I actually wrote down this story like the past year trying to finish it and I didn't have time to post it but I do know and this is the edited raw version. Here's my very first story, the actual very first one and I call this one Volt's Life Story and this story is inspired by Joltthejolteon's "Snowpoint Mountain" story, and great story btw Joltthejolteon and all your stories too. Thanks to kathan1 from for revising a part of the story and yes I posted it on a minecraft pixelmon story forums section….But anyways enough notes let's get to the story and enjoy it….sorry if it isn't too long since it is my first story and I haven't got the hang of it yet._

Chapter 1: A New Home

"Sorry little guy, but I gotta leave you here now" A trainer said to his Jolteon

The Jolteon watched his trainer leave and he began to sob but stayed strong and began walking. He was a quiet little town called Zarvivar City in the middle of the night. His name was Volt, throughout his life,Volt had never experienced life in the wild since he was a trainer's pokemon ever since he was born as an eevee. He kept walking without noticing where he was going, he made his way to an allyway by mistake. He was quickly awoken back when he heard a trainer yelling and kicking a beautiful attractive Sylveon. He saw this and quickly sprang into action as he wanted to stop the trainer from kicking the Sylveon, he then started using Thunderbolt at the trainer,the trainer saw him and threw out a pokeball and out a Staraptor came out.

"Staraptor,use Aerial Ace on that Jolteon" the trainer commanded

But Volt was quicker and he dodged it pretty easily and countered with a Thunderbolt that was powerful enough to damage the Staraptor but still not enough to faint it

"Use Close Combat now!" the trainer yelled

Volt used a powerful Volt Tackle to even out the Close Combat but instead of landing a normal hit,he landed a critical hit that fainted the Staraptor

The trainer immediately ran away leaving the injured Sylveon behind, Volt quickly came up to her and made sure that she was still fine. He quickly carried her to the nearest Pokemon Center,along the way he heard the Sylveon mutter

" Thank You…very much"

Once he arrived to the Pokemon Center, a Blissey greeted them and quickly noticed the injured Sylveon and said "Oh my, don't worry I'll take your friend to the healing room, she'll be feeling better in no time"

With that said, Volt was calm and he began to hear his stomach rumbling and made his way to the Pokemon's Center Canteen. He grabbed in some pokemon food and made his way back to the waiting room waiting for the Sylveon to be healed up.

_-1 Hour Later-_

The Blissey came out of the healing room with the Sylveon

"Your friend is all healed up" said the Blissey

"Thank you Nurse Blissey" thanked Volt

"Come back anytime" Nurse Blissey replied

"So you're the one that rescued me from my trainer" asked the Sylveon to Volt shyly

"Yeah…I walked into the alleyway by mistake and saw you being kicked by your trainer so I decided to help" Volt replied

"Oh and thanks a lot and my name's Cherry" replied Cherry

"Well nice to meet you Cherry and I'm Volt and here, I'm guessing you're hungry so I got you some food" Volt said while offering her the food he got earlier

"Oh why thank you" Cherry replied with a smile

Cherry began digging in on the food while Volt was admiring her, he knew he was starting to have a crush on her and he couldn't stop looking at her. After she was done, silence broke in but Volt had a idea and broke the silence by starting another conversation

"Hey since we're both abandoned pokemon, how about we stick together and find a new home?" Volt asked shyly

"Wait you're an abandoned pokemon too?" Cherry asked in surprise

"Yes I am, I was abandoned because I did too much mischief on his house and not long after I found you on the alleyway after walking in the city" Volt replied

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we stick together for now and find a new place to call home" Cherry replied

"Then let's get moving…"Volt said happily

So they walked out of the Pokemon Center and began walking and thus the journey for them to find a new place to call home started, Volt was happy to be travelling with someone that could be that special someone in his life.

When Volt and Cherry walked together into a forest, they walked up on a pack of Mightyenas. The Mightyenas chased them. Volt and Cherry quickly ran while looking for cover. While running they found a dark cave and ran to it as fast as they could. They hid there until the mightyena passed by. But while hiding inside the cave, Volt and Cherry were attacked with a Flamethrower which had burned their skin. Slowly, the burn started getting more painful, causing extreme pain to Cherry and Volt.

A Flareon came out from the dark and tackled Cherry and Volt. Volt, after recovering from the tackle screamed "Hey,what was that for!".

The Flareon said with a deep voice "You pokemon are trespassing my home".

Volt came up to the Flareon slowly, making sure the Flareon wouldn't attack again. Volt then replied "We came up on a pack of angry Mightyenas and they are searching for us,we then found this cave and we were using it as a shelter."

The Flareon walked deeper into the cave without saying a word. When Volt and Cherry were about to leave, 6 more pokemon emerged from the darkness. They were Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Umbreon, and Espeon.

The Flareon then said "You may stay here but first you need to introduce yourselves."

Volt replied to the Flareon with courage, "I'm Volt and this is Cherry and we appreciate your kind gesture of letting us stay."

The Flareon then introduced himself "Ok so let us introduce ourselves to you now, my name is Blaze.

" Then the Vaporeon stood up and said "Hi, the name's Vapor and nice to meet you"

Next the Umbreon spoke boldly "Hey, my name's Dark,and I'm the toughest fighter here"

Next the leafeon stood up and said "Hey both of you Hi, my name is Leaf and the Glaceon here is my best friend, her name is Glace"

Then the Glaceon spoke up "Well I guess Leaf introduced me but yes my name's Glace I really

didn't have a name but I named myself Glace"

Then the Espeon spoke silently "Hi my name is Ruby..." After the introductions Vapor gave Volt and Cherry each an Oran Berry to heal them from their injuries. Once they finished their berries, Leaf showed them to their rooms and they all slept on a comfortable bed made out of leaves and they both quickly went to sleep after a tiring day.

_Well that's all for Chapter 1 and sorry if there are grammatical errors and also sorry if its short, this is my first story here on fanfiction and this is the first story I wrote so yeah still need to get the hang of it and anyways….EeveeInLove out._


End file.
